NIM Naruto Im
by Sin The LoveLess
Summary: What happens when Naruto makes his own Instant Messenger Program?
1. Week One: Day three

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto (but it would rock if i did)  
OoC:**Well, this is only my second fan fic, and i dont really have alot of confidence in it. Review please

**Dark** - This is my fan fic!**  
**

**Sin - **shut up before i tell the readers how much of a danm chick you are.

Dark - GO DIE!!!

Sin - Well, here it is. Review and whatever...

* * *

**SasukeLover1 - Sakura**

**Loveless Sand - Gaara**

**DieitachiDie - Sasuke**

**Aksukaimember2 - Itachi**

**Sasuke Fan 1 - Ino**

**...Lazy Ninja... - Shikamaru**

**Doggielover! - Kiba**

**BBQtheif - Chouji**

**Hokage6 - Naruto**

**soundsnake - Orochimaru**

**Pervy Ninja - Kakashi**

**pointsfingersgirl - Hinata**

**DieSasuke - Neji**

**UltimatePuppeteer - Kankuro**

**ShikaLover - Temari**

**.:Bugs Life:. - Shino**

**FithGate! - Lee**

**Leehater - Ten Ten**

**Artist Nin - Sai**

**and my original character **

**Sin Unknown (SIN)**

**All others, if any, will be introduced later**

NIM (Naruto IM)

**Sasuke Lover 1 has logged on.**

**DieitachiDie has logged on.**

**HOKAGE 6 has logged on.**

**Artist Nin has logged on.**

**Sasuke Lover 1 : **hey guyz

**DieitachiDie** : Hn.

**HOKAGE 6 **: hey sakura!

**Artist Nin **: yo dickless.

**HOKAGE 6 **: WTF?!

**Sasuke Lover 1 **: lol

**Artist Nin **: ugly

**Sasuke Lover 1 **: ...

**DieitachiDie** :smirk:

**Artist Nin **: human ice cube

**DieitachiDie** :glare:

**Sin Unknown **has logged on.

**HOKAGE6 : **?

**DieitachiDie** : ...

**Artist Nin **: I think you have the wrong chat. the avatar chat is two doors down.

**Sasuke Lover 1 **: hey Sin!!!

**Sin**: hey sakura

**HOKAGE6 **: 0.0

**DieitachiDie** : Sin? That name sounds Sexy!

**Artist Nin **: great. another ugly.

**Sasuke Lover 1 **: stfu sai!

**Sin**: how are you everyone?

**Sasuke Lover 1 **: we're good

**HOKAGE6 **: im good too.

**Artist Nin **: listen dickless, Stfu.

**Sin **:Chuckle:

**DieitachiDie** : ...you liked that joke?

**Artist Nin **: i'm surprised myself.

**Sin **: Why? it was funny…

**Sasuke Lover 1 : **it kinda was..

**Artist Nin **: Thanks?

**HOKAGE6 **: 0.0

**Sasuke Lover 1 **: 0.0

**DieitachiDie** : ... cool.

**Sin **:Laugh:

**HOKAGE6 **: can we see a pic of u?

**Sin :** No PERVERT

**HOKAGE6 **: OMG!!!

**DieitachiDie** : Wow, even straight guys turn you down Naruto.

**Artist Nin **: Baka, that didn't even make sense!

**Sin **: wow so violent!

**HOKAGE6 **: brb

**HOKAGE6 **went away

**Sin **: Wow! Im so bored…

**DieitachiDie** : Sin?

**Sin **: What?

**DieitachiDie**: would u help me rebuild my clan?

**Sin **: WTF no pervert!

**Sasuke Lover 1 **: wtf?! sasuke, u pervert!! Sin is a guy!

**DieitachiDie and Artist Nin **: he don't look like a guy to me :nudge, nudge wink, wink:

**Sasuke Lover 1**: stfu!!

**Pervy Ninja **has logged on.

**Pervy Ninja **:clicks on link above: well, well. who found a new quality porn site?

**Sasuke Lover 1**: Kakishi…Pervert..

**Pervy Ninja**: i usually like my Men unclothed…but whatever..

**Artist Nin **: back off kakashi. he's mine...

**Pervy Ninja**: how do u know he's urs if u never even met him?

**Sasuke Lover 1**: 1. that's not a porn site, that's where Sin posts his pics

2. he is not anyones and won't belong to anyone until he damn well feels like

3. everyone needs to stop being Perverted Damnit!

**DieitachiDie** : 4. Sin is going to help me rebuild my clan

**Sasuke Lover 1 **: 5. the next person to make some sexual comment like that is going to have me rip off their genitles!!!

**Pervy Ninja**: just one question Sin.

**Sin **:stare: What?

**Sasuke Lover 1**: OMG is he going to ask THAT QUESTION?

**Pervy Ninja**: ...r u almost 18?

EVERYONE - :SweatDrop:

**DieitachiDie** : O.O

**Sasuke Lover 1 **: STFU KAKISHI

**Artist Nin **: Dude, stop hitting on my Bch!

**HOKAGE6 **has returned from Away.

**HOKAGE6 **:reads over the convo posted: wtf alright if any one is going to get Sin, its going to be me!

**DieitachiDie: **why?

**Sasuke Lover 1**: naruto! Hes not gay or anyones!!

**HOKAGE6 **: because Sin is my Sex Slave

**Sasuke Lover 1**: OH MY GOD!

**DieitachiDie **:evily grins: hey naruto. when you went Away, Were you masterbating?

**Sasuke Lover 1**: omg.

**Pervy Ninja**: ...oh god.

**HOKAGE6 **: i….i…What are you guys smoking?

**Artist Nin **: It sounded like you were masterbating and you yelled something it was 'S-S-S- SIN-KUN! YOU DIRTY SLUT!!!'

**Sin **: I told you people, im not flippin gay.

**Sasuke Lover 1**: naruto!!

**HOKAGE6 **has logged off.

**Sasuke Lover 1**: i'll brb

**Sin **: And why is that Sakura-chan?

**Sasuke Lover 1**: lets just say naruto wont be coming to the party tomorrow.

**Sasuke Lover 1 **has logged off.

**DieitachiDie** : ...

**Sin **: What Damn party? I did not hear about this!!

**DieitachiDie** : Kakishi is throwing a SEXY party!

**Sin : **Wow

**DieitachiDie** : can u give me a nickname?

**Sin **: NO

**DieitachiDie** : PLEEEASE?

**Sin **: Fine, Sasu-Kun

**DieitachiDie** : ahhh

**Sin** : sasuke?

**DieitachiDie'S** keyboard has been Disabled due to liquid interference

**Sin **: I shouldn't have done that.

**Artist Nin **: Too True

**Pervy Ninja**: Ugh, I wish I wouldn't have read that.

**Sin **: omg

**Artist Nin **: Well kakashi, Sasuke really is your Apprentice.

**Pervy Ninja**: and i thank Him everyday for that

**Artist Nin143 **: ...ew

**Sin **: im leaving before anymore...accidents happen.

**Pervy Ninja**: DAMNIT!

**Artist Nin **: good night beautiful.

**Sin **: Damnit Don't call me that!!

**Artist Nin **: Sorry…Beautiful..

**Sin **: GO DIE DAMNIT!!

**Artist Nin **: ...

**Pervy Ninja**: Wel, lets not say that to them before any more accdents happen, gorgeous.

**Sin **: Alright, Bye perverts!

**Pervy Ninja**: well good night Beautiful!

**Sin **has logged off.

**ICHA ICHA addict **: god i thought he'd never leave.

**Artist Nin **: What do you mean by that?

**Pervy Ninja **pervy grin if another word came out of his mouth, im going to have to buy a new keyboard just like sasuke!

**Artist Nin **: Pervert.

**Pervy Ninja**: well good night, lets hit on Sin tomorrow!

**Artist Nin **: Yes!!

**Pervy Ninja **has logged off.

**Artist Nin **has logged off.

* * *

Sin - Well, it makes me sad to chat with them.

Dark - too true.

Sin - Dark, you will be in the next group chat, dont worry.

Dark - jumps up and down Alright!

Sin & Dark -REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Week Two: Day four

**Disclaimer - i do not won naruto in any way possible. (it would be flippin awsome!)**

**Sin - Yo readers! heres chapter two**

**Dark - im finally included in the damned story!**

**Sin - Well ENJOY!!!**

**  
**

* * *

**DieitachiDie has logged on.**

**DieitachiDie : **Damnit no ones on.

**Sin** has logged on.

**Sin** : Hey sasuke, whats up?

**DieitachiDie**: OMG

**Sin** : Um…Sasuke?

**DieitachiDie**: yes?

**Sin** : Don't Masturbate damnit, im straight!

**DieitachiDie**: heard about that, huh?

**Sin **: the 'liquid interefrence' told us everything

**DieitachiDie**: ...Who's 'us'?

**Sin **: Everyone who was online last night.

**DieitachiDie**: Omg

**Pervy Ninja **: Stop hitting on sin! That's my job!

**DieitachiDie**: oh noes..

**HOKAGE6 **: Kakishai, shes mine don't even think about it.

**Sin **: IM A DUDE! And, im no ones!

**HOKAGE6 **: Fine! So whats up sexy?

**Sin **: DANM IT STOP!! IM A DUDE!!

**DieitachiDie**: Fine Beautiful.

**Sin** : I am going to block all of you idiots If I hear another Perverted word come out of your mouths!!

**DieitachiDie** : Fine

**Pervy Ninja**: umm yes?

**Sin** : Baka

**HOKAGE6 **: Im Leaving

**DieitachiDie**: may I remind you of last week? Oh S-S-S-Sin-Kun!!

**HOKAGE6 **: OMG

**HOKAGE6 **has logged off.

**Sin** : Baka you really want me to block you huh?

**DieitachiDie**: sorry mother of my future children!

**DieitachiDie **has logged off.

**Sin** : WTF im going to kill you!!!

**Dark **has logged on

**Sin **: Hey Dark.

**Pervy Ninja**: …

**Dark : **Hello sin!

**Sin **: What's up?

**Pervy Ninja**: oh yes!

**Dark : **ummm nothing much, but kakishai sounds like hes jerking off

**Sin** : Yeah, Kakishai, are you jerking off?

**Pervy Ninja**: N-N-No! No way!

**Sin** : Hes masterbating.

**Dark : **yeah, totally.

**Pervy Ninja**: YES YES YES!!

**Sin**: Dude?

**Dark : **im scared…

**Pervy Ninja**: OH MY GOD!!!

**Sin** : Dark, lets leave the chat.

**Dark : **no, I want to see if theres any stuff to black mail his ass!

**Pervy Ninja **: oh god yes, YES!

**Sin** : OMG

**Pervy Ninja** : oh Sin!

**Sin** : KAKISHAI!!!! STFU!!! I DON'T GO THAT WAY MAN!

**Dark **: wait…you mean..

**Pervy Ninja: **Moans are heard on the webcam

**Sin** : oh my god…

**Pervy Ninja**: that's the ticket…

**Dark** : 0.o

**Pervy Ninja**: wow sin, lets get together some time!

**Sin** : oh no..

**Pervy Ninja: **Sin?

**Artist Nin **: No, Sin is mine!!

**Sin** has logged off.

**Dark **has logged off.

**Pervy Ninja**: Nice job baka, you scared him away!

**Artist Nin **: you scared his ass away PERVERT!

**Pervy Ninja**: Don't lie..

**Artist Nin **: BAKA

**Pervy Ninja**: hey I have an idea!

**Artist Nin **has logged off.

**Pervy Ninja**: Damn I was going to ask him if he wanted to Abduct Sin, but whatever.

**Pervy Ninja **has logged off.

**Sin **has logged on.

**Dark **has logged on.

**Loveless Sand **has logged on.

**Loveless Sand : **Hey sin, kakishai has told me all about you winks on webcam

**Dark : **Gaara?

**Sin : **Crap, another Pervert.

**Sin **has logged off.

**Dark **has logged off.

**Loveless Sand **has logged off.

* * *

Sin - i may have lost brain cells from reading perverted nonsense!

Dark - Gaara, you whore!

Sin - Just wait for chapter three!

Dark - Oh noes!


End file.
